1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shaving implements, and in particular to hand razors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional hand razor, a razor blade is mounted in a shaving head portion of the razor which is carried on the end of a handle normally grasped by the shaver during the shaving operation. In effecting a shaving operation, the user conventionally applies material, such as lather-forming material, to his face or body portion to be shaved. Conventionally, such lather may be obtained from a shaving mug and brush supply, lather-forming machines producing either cold or hot lather, a tube of lather-forming cream, aerosol cans of lather-forming cream, etc.
Other shaving-associated materials include pre-shave lotions intended to treat the hair for improved shaving action.
It is further conventional to use other shaving-associated materials, such as aftershave lotion upon completion of the shaving operation.
It has been conventional to provide such shaving-associated materials in separate containers for use by the shaver as desired. Such containers are conventionally stored with the razor in a suitable storage space, such as a medicine cabinet or bathroom drawer, etc., for independent selective use.